Konoha High School: Scroll One Art Disaster
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: It's a funny crack story about a girl who goes through many things to find out if it's love that she see's within Sasuke or if it's something else, read if you'd like to learn more. Really good crack fiction, if you'd like a laugh.
1. Konoha High School: Scroll One

"Hey… Have you guys ever considered that maybe… Sasuke is gay?", I said while staring at the raven haired boy. "HE IS NOT GAY!", Sakura shouted at me. TenTen snickered next to me. "Oh really? You don't think he's gay? I mean come on Sakura.. He doesn't like any of us girls. So what makes you think he's not gay?" I asked while placing my feet up on the desk in front of me. "Uh.. Um.. Well for all you know he's in love with me!", she said rather quickly while crossing her arms over her chest. TenTen just laughed under her breathe.

"Well.. I'll tell you what. Go down there and ask him if he's gay or not. If he denies it… I'll leave you and Ino alone for a week, but if he doesn't, you two are my slaves for a week.", I said as I studied the nails on my right hand closely. "Come on Sakura, I bet he'll deny it right off the bat and we wont have to listen to her for a week.", Ino said before grabbing Sakura's left hand and dragging her down to Sasuke's desk. "What are you gonna' do if he denies it? You know you can't live without bothering them daily.", TenTen asked me while I shifted my gaze down to the two girls who were now standing next to the raven haired Uchiha.

"I'll bother Kiba. That is… If he denies it.", I reply as a smirk etched it's self on my tired facial features. "Heh, good one love. That'll be a sight.", she said as she watched the two girls as well. "Hey, Sasuke-kun.. Um.. Are you gay?", Sakura asked in a low tone so that only he heard it. "Hn.", was his reply. I busted out laughing before pointing at Naruto. "You- ha ha ha- owe me- ha ha ha- 50$ dollars. Kiba- ha ha ha- I'll be waiting with the video camera." I said as I slid my feet off the desk top and doubled over in laughter.

TenTen was laughing right along with me. "Aw.. Man Sasuke why couldn't you have denied it?", Kiba asked Sasuke before whacking his head on the desk. This caused me to laugh harder as tears streamed down my cheeks. "ALEX! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!", screamed Sakura and Ino. I laughed some more before lifting my head up and looking at the now pissed girls. "Yeah, well, my house needs a good cleaning.", I said calmly while wiping away the tears. This caused TenTen to laugh some more. "AHHH!", screamed Ino before stomping out of the room, I just laughed some and wiped the tears away while still trying to catch my breath.

Sakura gave me a death glare before following right behind Ino. "A-Alex that was f-freaking hilarious." TenTen said as she calmed down some. I smiled as I glanced at the Uchiha who was now looking at me. "I've got more up my sleeves. Just they wait.", I said as I stood up grabbing my light green messenger bag that had a wolf on the front. "Where are you going? Homeroom isn't over yet." She asked as she watched me get up. "Heh, you know just as well as I do that Kakashi-Sensei wont show up for homeroom. I bet he's still at home reading Icha Icha Paradise.", I said as I slung the strap on my bag over my head.

"True. So where are you gonna' go?", she asked as she packed up her things. "Hm, I thought about going to my art class. I have a painting I need to finish.", I said while staring off into space. "Awesome, mind if I tag along?", she asked as she stood up slinging her blue backpack over her right shoulder. I smiled and nodded. "I don't mind besides, Sasuke's stare is going to burn a hole in my back.", I said as I headed towards the door in the back. "Heh, maybe he likes you?", she questioned as she caught up.

"Right, and I'm Sakura's twin. Which I'm not. Thank heavens for that.", I stated as I grabbed the door knob turning it some. "You're right for that.", she said as she chuckled some. "Hey Alex!", Sai called causing me to stop turning the door knob. "Hm?", I asked as I looked over at him. "Are you going to the art room?", he asked while looking at me from his desk. "Yeah? Why?", I asked as I turned the door knob completely and pushed the door some letting it open a little into the hallway. "Will you mind telling Kurenai- sensei that I'll be done with my painting soon?", he asked before holding up a gorgeous painting of a colorful parrot.

"I don't mind at all Sai, and nice work. It's very pretty.", I said before walking out of the suffocating room, that we must call 'homeroom' as the 5th period of our day, with TenTen in tow. "So.. Alex, do you like Sasuke, or do you just like causing him hell?", she asks as I pocket my hands and let my dark brown bangs fall into my face. "Good question TenTen.. The sad thing is.. I don't know the answer.", I said as I kept my eyes glued to the ground. "You'll be able to answer that question in due time. Don't rush it love.", she said.

That caused me to smile and look up and down the hall to where the art room was. "You're right Ten, I'll be able to answer that when I get ready to answer it.", I said as I smiled again. "True, so what's your painting of?", she asked as we walked into the class room. "Hm, a little bit of everything.", I say as I pull the strap to my messenger bag over my head and toss the whole thing over to my easel where the paints and paint brushes I had been using yesterday are. "Cool, so who all takes this class?", she asked as she drug a stool up to the easel as I dug out my canvas bag which holds my un-painted and painted canvases. "Hm.. Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Choji, Temari, Itachi use to be in here until him and Sasuke got into a fight and caused Itachi to have green highlights for a month and a half. Other than that, it's me and Kurenai- sensei.", I said as I pulled out my canvas from it's bag and walked over to her and my easel. Her eyes brightened up when she heard Neji's name. "You mean.. Neji takes art? Wow, is he really good? I bet he's really good!", she said from the wooden stool. I chuckled some as I placed the canvas on the easel careful not to knock any of the paints over. "He's… Alright, but he needs some practice.", I said as I looked over the canvas which was covered with deep colors of white, gray, and brown. The white and gray being the sky and the brown being the trunk of the almond tree. "What do you mean needs some practice! Neji's a natural!", she said rather loudly.

"What I mean is, he needs help with mixing colors and applying the right coat. Other than that, he is a natural.", I say as I turn to look at her with a small smile. "Oh.. Sorry about snapping Lex.", She said with a smile on her face. "It's perfectly fine. Besides don't you still have that huge crush on him?", I asked as I watched her expressions change from happy to embarrassed. "H-how do you know about that?", she asked in a low voice. I giggle some. "Come on Ten, it's not that hard to see that you like him. The way you congratulate him every time he does something. The way you smile after he says hi to you in the mornings. It's all there." I say as I gaze out of the window and down into the courtyard which was now buzzing with students heading to their final classes of the day. "Oh, but please don't tell him Lex, I'd rather I tell him.", she said as she followed my gaze.

"I'd never tell him that without your permission first.", I said as I turned to my canvas. "Great! I'm gonna' head to basketball okay?", she asked as she hopped off the stool with her backpack on. "Alright, remember don't leave school without me.", I said as she turned to leave. She giggled and smiled while waving at me over her head. "I wont, don't forget to grab the books you need for your homework.", she said as she disappeared out the door and down the hall. A smile became plastered on my face as Neji walked in and took his seat across from me digging around in his backpack for his pencil case.

"What are you all smiley about?", came Shino's deep voice as he sat down on his stool next to me. "Oh nothing Shi. You're here early.", I stated as I picked up one of the many paint brushes in the can next to me. "It was better then having Kiba chasing me around the courtyard because of Akamaru getting fleas.", he said as he adjusted the paints in front of him, putting the ones he would be using closer to the middle of the holder and the ones he wasn't closer to the right edge.

I just stood there staring at him with a curious expression present on my face. "Wait… You gave Akamaru fleas?", I asked as I turned my attention back to the paint brush I was currently holding. "No.. He got fleas from some stray dog.", he said as he stood up to go get his canvas. "You sure about that?", I called to him as he walked away. He simply chuckled as he continued to walk over to the bookcase that holds our canvas bags. "H-h-hello A-Alex-chan.", came a soft voice to the right of me. "Why, hello there Hinata-chan.", I said with a smile on my face.

"H-how are you?", she asked as she slid her light brown back pack off of her shoulders. "I'm doing quite fine today.", I said as I dipped the tip of the paint brush in the dark brown paint that I was using for the tree trunk. "T-that's great. I s-saw what you did to Sasuke earlier in h-homeroom. I-I thought it was f-funny.", she said as Shino walked back over to us handing her, the canvas in his left hand. "Really?", I said as I placed the tip of the paint brush right next to the right edge of the canvas and stroked downward filling in the white place that had been there originally with the brown. "Yeah, it was pretty funny Alex.", Shino said as he came back around to my left and placed his canvas on his easel. "Aw! Thanks you guys, I know I try hard!", I said with a slight laugh. "Yeah, try hard to fail.", came the low husky toned voice of Sasuke as he took his seat to the right of Hinata. "You know Sasuke, if you could just be a little bit nicer, maybe people would like you more.", I said as I dipped the paint brush into the cloudy water to rinse the brown paint off. "Hn.", was his reply as he went to get his canvas. "Jackass.", I mumbled as Temari collapsed on the stool to the left of Shino.

"Man, what a walk.", she said. "Where you coming from now Tem?", I asked as I looked at her. "Four buildings over.", she said as she dropped her backpack to the ground and pulled out her sketch pad. "Those cows!" I exclaimed as I looked around the room. "Not painting today Temari?", Sino asked as he filled in one of the many flower petals that he had stenciled on earlier. "Nope, not really in the mood to.", she said and I chuckled and turned my head to look at Hinata's canvas. I nearly dropped my own paint brush when I saw that she was finishing up the edges of a beautiful English landscape. "Wow Hina, that's gorgeous." I said as I compared hers to mine.

"N-no, y-yours is better.", she said as she rinsed the last bit of forest green off of her paint brush. "Nah, it's just an Almond tree, but yours.. Yours is an entire English landscape. I would never be able to do that.", I said as I placed the paint brush down on the top of the tin can and my right hand on her left shoulder. "T-thanks A-Alex-chan you're really nice.", she said as she smiled at me. "So are you.", I said as I let my right hand fall soon looking at the now completed painting in front of me. "Well.. I guess the only thing to do now is to let it dry and then turn it in.", I said as I dropped the paint brush back into the old coffee can full of them and sat down on the stool behind me.

"It looks really good Alex. You really need to paint more.", Temari said as she walked behind me to grab some color pencils from the cabinet next to the storage closet. "Thanks and I would if I had the time and all.", I replied as I looked at her sketched out tiger form. Then to Shino's almost finished French rose garden. "You'd have the time if you weren't always worrying about training.", she said as she walked back by with a new fresh box of color pencils. "You know she has a point.", Shino said as he rinsed the white off of his paint brush.

"T-They b-both are r-right.", Hinata said as she stood up to pour the cloudy water down the drain over by Neji. "I know, I know.", I said as I took a gaze at a certain raven haired Uchiha who was currently filling in the sky behind his black raven. 'Eh, he's got talent…', I said to myself as I glanced around the room soon noticing that Choji wasn't there. "Hey.. Guys where's the big guy?", I asked rather lowly so that only Temari and Shino could here. "Hm, Alex has a point. I haven't seen Choji for the past couple of days. I hope everything is okay.", Shino said as he to glanced around the room.

"I-I'm s-sure he's o-okay Alex-chan.", Hinata said as she too gazed around the room after returning from the sink. "Heh, who really cares?", came that same annoying voice from earlier. I mentally slapped myself for saying anything at all. "Well.. Mr. Emo-duck ass. Unlike you he's one of our best friends.", I spat as I glared at his rather large head. "Hn.", was all that he said to my snide remark. A few giggles from the front of the room caught my attention and I looked over to where they were coming from. I nearly fell off my stool as I saw Asuma-sensei (Our lovely Chemistry I teacher.) flirting with Kurenai-sensei. "Oh for the sake of our young eyes, please tell me they aren't flirting.", Temari said as she gagged some. "Afraid so Tem, afraid so.", I said as I nudged Shino in the side who was still painting.

He looked up from the canvas and I pointed at the two flirting teachers. "I-Is s-she flirting b-back?", Hinata asked as she flushed some. I squinted some to get a better look at the two, but soon regretted it. While in the process of squinting I also was leaning forward since her desk was pretty far in the front. What I didn't notice was that I was leaning to far forward and I ended up tipping the stool and falling to the floor with a thud and a loud clattering sound soon following.

The clattering sound being the stool. Of course, with the loud thud and clattering of the stool on the floor caught everyone's attention. By everyone… I mean even people in the hallway just passing by popped their heads in to see what was wrong. "Smooth Alex… Real smooth.", Temari said while trying not to just die laughing. I groaned and pushed myself up so that I was sitting on my knees. "Real smooth loser.", Sasuke said as he walked by taking his painting up to Kurenai-sensei who was currently looking at me oddly.

"A-Are y-you alright?", Hinata asked as she squatted down next to me. "Peachy… Just peachy…", I said as I glared at the Uchiha's back. "Ah, peaches.. Reminds me of… Food.. Great Al, now you've got me hungry.", Temari groaned as she colored her tiger.

"Alright, I'm done.", Shino stated before rinsing his brush and dropping it back into the old coffee can. "Alright.", I said as I stood up picking the wooden stool up as I stood.

As I went to grab my canvas a loud voice in the hall caused me to smile widely.

"Move all you monkey-ass-wipes!", Yuki screeched as she ran past them waving a vanilla envelope over her head heading our way. A noticeable sigh was heard as Neji slid his backpack and stuff out of the way before Yuki came barreling into the art room.

Everything seemed to slow down as Yuki came running in, because either A, she didn't see Sasuke as he was walking back to his easel, or B she did see him and felt like plowing over him was the best idea ever. But, to be honest, I was leaning towards option B.

I stood there stunned as Yuki plowed smooth over Sasuke causing him to fall onto his face and onto his newly graded canvas, breaking it in the process. She smiled wide at me and threw me an out of breath yo' before rushing over to Kurenai-sensei handing her the envelope. She then turned to Asuma giving him the evil eye, "You sir need to return to them Chemistry I students attempting to blow up the lab and burn down the school."

Temari sniggered quietly as I watched with interest. Asuma cleared his throat, gave Kurenai-sensei a nod and then walked out. Yuki then turned and plowed smooth over the now trying to stand Sasuke causing him to face-plant back into the broken canvas. I choked back some laughter as Yuki rounded the corner of the door but ran smack into Kiba. Which caused her to squeal loudly, blush like a madwoman and charge right on past him without even saying hi nor sorry for bumping into him.

Kurenai-sensei just stood there with a large sweat drop before addressing us, "Well class, that was um, unexpected, but continue on with your work please."

"In Sasuke's case, what work?", Temari said before coughing to hide her laughter, I snickered some but looked at him as he sat on his knees looking at his now ruined canvas. "What are you thinking, Alex?", came Shino's low voice so that I only could hear. I giggled in a mischievous way as I picked up my painting and moved towards Kurenai-sensei's desk taking careful note to Sasuke still looking at his ruined work of art.

I quickly glanced down at him while brushing my black ninja sandal up against his right leg as I walked past him. I noticed that he jerked his head up and looked towards me some, but I kept on walking, which caused Termari to have an outburst of laughter as if Sasuke had been rejected.

As I reached Kurenai-sensei's desk, I finally glanced at the clock that hung above the chalk board behind her, noticing that it was only ten minuets before the final bell would ring to signal the end of the day, I sort of hurried on up to her.

"All, Alex, you're done how wonderful. May I see it?", she asked as I came to a stop in front of the old multi-colored desk. I nodded and handed it to her before glancing back at Temari who was clutching her sides as if she were dieing. "Wow, what extraordinary work Alex, the best yet! I give you 100%, congratulations!", Kurenai-sensei said which caused me to swivel my head back in her direction almost loosing my right eye to the corner of my canvas.

"Thank you sensei.", I replied as I took it and turned and started walking, but unbeknownst to me, Sasuke, being the evil little prick he is had walked up behind me and stuck his foot out so as I started to walk, I tripped and face planted into the floor, broken canvas and all. I could hear several gasps come from a few of the surrounding people as I laid sprawled out across the floor with a possible broken nose and my now broken canvas.

"Feelings mutual isn't it, Akita?", Sasuke grunted before throwing his broken canvas in the trash, then walking back to his seat. I laid there attempting not to cry because my nose hurt pretty damn bad, but because my pride and art work were broken, in two.

"A-Alex-chan, a-are you alright?", Hinata asked softly as she crouched down beside me. I didn't respond but I pushed my self into a kneeling position which caused my dark brown hair to fall around me, shielding the blood that had already start to coagulate around my nose.

"You know Uchiha.", came Neji's voice close to me, "If you weren't so stuck up, you'd realize that it wasn't Alex's fault that your canvas was broken."

"Eh, who really cares, it was her friend, so problem solved.", was his reply as the bell rang to dismiss the class which caused everyone to rush out. I grunted some as I quickly stood up swaying some from the sudden rush, but caught myself on Neji's arm. "Pardon me Neji, but I need to use your arm for a few moments." I said as I clutched onto it, while watching Shino pack up my things and Temari pick up my now broken master piece.

"It's fine, you shouldn't have been blind sided like that." he said as I steadied myself some before detaching myself from his, ahem, muscular arm. "Guys, is my nose broken?" I questioned not paying attention to Neji as I tilted my head upwards so that they got a rather lovely look at my nasal cavities.

"Ew! Put that booger infested thing down! Plus, to answer your question, no it's not broken, now thank Neji for standing up for you and saving you from falling back onto your face! Then we can clean that blood off!" Temari screeched as she walked up.

I giggled softly before turning towards Neji to thank him, "Thanks Neji for standing up for me, it means a lot."

"No problem, now are you going to be okay? Because if so, I need to run and meet TenTen." he said as he started to walk away.

"We're all good here lover boy, now run on and meet up with your gal." I sputtered out feeling somewhat light headed.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." he said over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room. I wobbled some but regained my balance and closed my eyes.

"I swear to the sneaky ninja toy maker if I ever catch Uchiha on the streets I'll kill him, if not embarrass him to the point that he'll never show his face around me again.", I spat as I took my bag from Temari's hand.

"Can I help?" she questioned as we slowly walked out. I nodded as a reply then waved bye at them as I headed to my own little apartment overlooking this gorgeous Koi pond. I had to dodge and weave through the massive crowds of people along the market area seeing what I thought was a duck's ass bob through as well, but I passed it off as being a hallucination due to the possible concussion I had.

Once I reached my beloved home I yanked out my wonderful set of keys smiling as the little dog collar bell rung as I unlocked my door. I pushed it open and slung my backpack down, slammed the door closed and stomped to the kitchen to retrieve some headache meds. Finding the little yellow pill bottle I set it down on the kitchen counter and opened the cabinet with the glasses it in pulling out a small plastic cup.

Soon filling the cup with water I washed down two pills then emptied the rest of the water out into the sink and skipped to the couch where I laid down and passed smooth out not knowing what went on in the world. While also forgetting about meeting up with TenTen after school and my homework that needed to be done.

[Cliff Hanger!]

Ah, man it feels good to finally have a new story out on the circuit! Woo hoo!, you guys must be excited. (: Well, it's time for me to get started on the second chapter! Read, rate, message me tell me how you like it.


	2. Konoha High School: Scroll Two

Konoha High School: Scroll Two. Early Morning Disputes.

I groaned loudly as I rolled, quite literally off of the couch and onto the floor as a sharp rap to the door sounded throughout the house. Very slowly I rolled over onto my back trying to avoid hitting my shoulder on the coffee table before screaming a reply to the door, "What you scoundrels! It's sometime in the morning before school and I want extra sleep!"

"Well to damn bad! Get up Alex!" Yuki screamed through the door, which meant I had to get up and get up quickly, because if you're not familiar with Yuki's wondrous ways of getting someone up then your missing out on a whole lot. For instance, when Naruto over slept for Algebra II, well lets just say his uh, hair was never the same shape again, that's because she took some safety scissors to it. To be honest, how she got the safety scissors to cut his hair is a mystery, but they cut his hair.

Then there was that time with Shino, poor, poor Shino. It was during English III and it was fun Friday and we went out to play this really awesome game and Shino decided to sneak off to catch a little shut eye. Needless to say, Yuki found him and a butterfly, she threatened the butterfly's life if Shino didn't play and well, Shino's played every Friday after that.

So without a second thought I scrambled to my feet and hurried over to the door, making sure to unlock it before I start pulling on the handle, lesson learned there. I quickly twisted the lock and then the handle and flung open the door to see Yuki standing there in her normal attire. Which normally consisted of blue cargo pants, some type of cool shirt, a black jacket, a necklace of some sort (you can tell I've never really asked her what it is) and of course her normal blue ninja sandals.

"Well, are you going to let me in or are you going to keep on standing there waiting on a bird to crap on your face?" she stated while giving me the evil eye.

I shook my head then stepped out of the way before replying, "Yeah, sorry the uh, face-plant that I took yesterday seems to be getting to me. What are you doing here this early anyway Yuki?" She snorted some as she hustled to my kitchen to browse through my low supply of food in the refrigerator.

"Well, to be quite honest, I came to talk to you about this little mishap that came across my eyes while helping Tsunade in the office." was her only reply as she drug out some old salmon.

My brow furrowed some as I thought of what she could be talking about before just giving up and asking her, "Alright Yuki, what the bloody cow are you talking about."

She sniffed the salmon before chunking it back in to the refrigerator, then replied, "Oh, something about Sasuke running for class president and I remember you saying something about running for it to. So.. I guess what I'm trying to say is, are you going to run against him and crush him like the little bug that clings to your shoe when you walk through some tall grass?"

I stared at her like she was a loony toon until it dawned on me what she was talking about.

"Oh, um, I'm not quite sure I want to run for President." was my reply as I edged towards the staircase that leads up stairs. Yuki spun around quickly almost knocking her head on the cabinet she was investigating.

"What do you mean you're not going to run for President of the class? What's wrong with you? I mean come on! It's better then having Smelly Sasuke as our Class President!" came her shrill reply.

I squeaked and bolted up the stairs before she could pitch a can of Spam(1) at my head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you!" Yuki screamed as I pulled on one of my favorite shirts that had a panda on it and my normal black shorts, yes I felt like wearing shorts today. "Yeah well, I wonder what's rolling around in your head besides an empty can of cat food." I muttered as I grabbed my hair brush starting to run it through the rats nest that sat atop my head.

I yawned as I tossed my hair brush on the bed and started to make my way down the stairs when Yuki's high pitched voice reached my ears, "OH MY CHEESE TOAST!" I rolled my eyes some as I hopped down the stairs stopping at once when I saw her standing up on the kitchen table.

"What the heck are you doing? We're going to' be late to school you know." I stated while walking into the living room to grab my messenger bag.

"How often do you spray your house! I just saw an eight legged freak crawl up under your refrigerator." she replied in that high pitch voice as she came down from the kitchen table.

"Once every winter. They only get bad during the winter, but eh, come on we're really going to be late if we don't get a move on." was my only reply as I slipped my ninja sandals on and opened my front door. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." she said rather mockingly as we both walked outside.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. We have a new kid in our grade." she stated as we started to sprint down the road towards the high school.

"Oh? What's his name?" I asked not missing a step nor breathing heavily. "Not sure, starts with an R I think." came her reply as we slowed and pulled open the door next to the gym once we arrived on the school grounds.

I was about to walk through the door when I noticed that everyone was still standing outside in the courtyard. "Why's everyone still standing around? Class is fixing to start." I questioned while looking at Yuki for an answer.

"You dunce! We're like almost an hour early." came her reply as she hurried over to where Hinata was standing. I mumbled and slunk over to where TenTen and Temari were. "How is it that I keep forgetting to put new batteries in my clock?" I asked them as I dumped my bag next to theirs.

"Well for one it might be that you have short term memory loss. Because it seems to get worse and worse. Where were you yesterday?" TenTen asked as she munched on a granola bar. "Ha ha I told you TenTen she took a nasty spill yesterday, she probably went home." Temari half said half yawned. "Like I knew that! I thought she had been kidnapped by Yuki and had her hair cut by safety scissors! I mean jeeze, did you know those things cut skin, but will hardly cut paper?" she replied as her voice rose a few decibels.

I waved them down before rubbing the remainder of sleep from my tired eyes before responding to the heap of questions asked, "Well for one, the nasty spill I took gave me a nasty headache so I went home and crashed. Plus I am terribly sorry about the ditching thing TenTen, I didn't actually mean to do it."

"Oh, well it's cool then. So what's the plan for this weekend Alex?" TenTen asked while brushing off some dirt on her shoulder. I shrugged and glanced around the courtyard before turning my attention back to them making sure not to sound so tired, "Who knows, might go see a movie or something. What about you guys?"

Temari shrugged about to respond when the bell rang making groans and moans rise up from all the kids.

I snickered some because I had English III first period while most people had Algebra II. "What's so funny Alex? You get stuck with Naruto and Sasuke in the same class with each other." chuckled Temari as she trudged off to Chemistry I with Asuma-sensei. "Well, Alex I'm off to see Orochimaru for Algebra.. You know how he is if we're like 30 seconds late." she said as she ran off to Algebra II.

I started to head toward the building where my English III classroom was held after grabbing my bag making sure everything was in it that I was going to need for the class: notebook, pen/pencil, whiteout for pen, sticky notes, Romeo and Juliet the play (yes, we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English III). Deciding that everything was there I quickly hurried in and snagged my seat behind Kiba making sure to smack Naruto over the head with my messenger bag as I pulled it off.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded as he drug his huge three ring binder out of his backpack. "I don't know, I felt like it would you rather me shove you out of your chair so that you can lay in the middle of the floor and get trampled? Because I wouldn't mind doing that." I replied as I placed my elbow on the table and leaned my head on my hand. "Nah it's cool, what's up Alex?" Naruto said as he propped his feet up in front of him on top of his desk.

"Nothing much, excited about starting Romeo and Juliet though." was my reply as I dug around for my book. "ROMEO AND JULIET? Ugh not that book!" screeched Naruto as his normal happy demeanor turned into one of utmost disgust.

I was about to reply when a rather loud shushing came instead. "Ha ha! Naruto, looks like you got shut down by the new kid." Kiba said in a sing song voice with a smile plastered on his face.

"What new kid, Kiba? Hm?" Naruto said while jabbing his index finger in Kiba's face. I sighed and jerked my thumb at the new kid before addressing Naruto, "Him Naruto." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the kid before sucking in a deep breath to call out to him, but the boy stopped him before he could even utter a word.

"I know what your going to say buddy, save it. Now shush I really like Romeo and Juliet!" the boy said before turning back around to continue to read. I nodded and smirked while placing my book on the table. Naruto grumbled some before residing to kicking the side of Kiba's desk causing him to become angry. I started to say something until a loud squeal was heard from the hallway, which announced that Sasuke (or Duck's ass) by our standards was making his way to the classroom.

That's right ladies and germs, Sasuke Uchiha had English III first period with me, Naruto, Kiba and many other kids.

"Oh Sasuke! You're so cool!" came Sakura's voice as she stayed glued to his side. I followed her every step as a wicked smirk made it's way onto my face. Yesterday's homeroom shenanigans came flooding back to me, which instantly caused me to snicker. Which soon became an all out laughing fit, which also caused several heads to swivel towards me.

I slowly returned back to snickering but still felt stares on me, which caused me to snap some at my fellow classmates, "What? Do I have something on my face? Oh and Kiba, today after school, at the park, you know what I mean."

"Aw, I thought you had forgotten about that." came his sad reply before banging his head on the desk. "Nope, nada. I don't think I'd ever forget the day that we bet on Sasuke openly admitting that he is gay. Now you have to dress in a pink tutu and dance to some random song that I choose." I said as Kakashi-sensei sauntered in with a tired look in his only visible eye. Naruto chuckled some before giving Kiba's desk a mighty kick which caused Naruto to withdraw his foot in pain.

"Now, now settle down everyone. I trust that you all remembered to read the first act of Romeo and Juliet last night, if not.. To bad. Now we're going to have a small debate." Kakashi said as he wrote Team 1 and Team 2 on the blackboard.

As I heard this I was bouncing in my seat. You're probably wondering why I was bouncing in my seat. Well, it's all because.. I LOVE DEBATES.. There I said it, finally got it out to the world. My day was going swell so far.

While I was trying to control my bouncing apparently Sakura noticed it and decided to voice it, "Um Kakashi-sensei I think Alex needs to use the potty because she's bouncing around in her seat." This caused me to freeze instantly and turn a scarlet red, before taking a deep breath and responding to her snide remark, "Well Sakura, unlike you I don't dye my hair pink and sing into a hairbrush pretending it's a microphone then fall into the bathtub face first."

Sakura's bottom jaw slackened some as she stared at me, while the other kids laughed some.

Kakashi-sensei snickered some behind his mask but soon cleared his throat, "Alright guys, lets get down to business, but before we do the debate we have a new student. Ruryo, will you please stand up and introduce yourself to everyone."

The boy from earlier stood up and turned towards us since he sat at the front of the class. He smiled softly then addressed us in a kind manner, "Good morning my fellow classmates, my name is Ruryo Hikaru, I've just recently moved from the hidden Rain village, or more commonly known as, Kirigakure. I hope that all of you will accept me for who I am."

There were a few quiet hello's and howdy-do's and such, but then there's Naruto's hello's. He stood up quickly making his chair slide back all the way to the wall, leaving a slight indention on it from the force causing everyone to turn towards him. He slammed his hands down on his desk leaning forward some before speaking in a very hyped up tone, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I will be the future principal here!"

Some people groaned upon hearing his speech for the umpteenth time while some clapped. All I did.. Well all I did was lay my head down and yawn. Because either A: Sakura was going to yell at him or B: Kakashi-sensei was going to lay the law. However, I was wrong, oh horribly, horribly wrong.

Apparently, the new kid had some spunk in him because the next thing I knew he was snapping at Naruto about disrespect. Which of course sent Naruto into a, um what would you call it? A fit of rage? A temper tantrum? Well, anyway, Naruto became angry at Ruryo and words were tossed around.

As for me, well I drifted off until the sound of a desk hitting the floor caused me to shoot my head up and glare at whoever did it. I bet you can't guess who caused the desk to fall to the floor. Ten points if you guess right, zero if you don't. Tick, tick, tick, tick, DING, will if you guessed Naruto, congrats.

Well, from what I gathered as I wiped the trail of drool from my mouth and cheek Naruto had gotten so angry at the new guy, he was about to start a brawl. That was until Sasuke decided to step in and stop him from doing anything to rash. "Now, now class, lets settle down before Tsunade-san has to show up and reprimand all of us. So lets get this debate star-" Kakashi-sensei was cut short as the bell rang signaling that first period was through. It caused him to sigh loudly and hold up two fingers before speaking, "Read Act II and write a summary of it, it will be due Monday, since today is Friday."

I groaned because we didn't even get to do the debate as I gathered up my things and stuffed them into my messenger bag while Naruto picked up his desk and sat it right side up. "Well, idiot I hope you're happy. You've completely ruined first period. I was hoping to at least dominate at the debate, sine I'm really good at them." Sakura stated as she passed by Naruto trying to quickly catch up to Sasuke as he stalked down the hall to his next period class.

A loud groan erupted from my mouth as I attempted to restrain myself from pounding her face in because she was just that annoying. I was half expecting Yuki to tell me to go ahead and just do it, but for some odd reason she never showed up for first period. With that in mind I quickly punched Naruto on the arm and fled out off the room, then fled down the hall making sure not to pulverize anyone in the way of my running.

I rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and sped to the Latin I classroom, odd right? Anyway as I neared the class I could see Yuki sitting there already coping down her vocabulary words from the board. With a small sigh of relief I quickly hurried in and took my spot next to her making sure to kick her leg before taking my seat. I visibly saw her grimace, but she kept on writing.

So with a reluctant grumble I quickly pulled out my red notebook and scribbled down the fifteen Latin words then the English translations, a few seconds later the bell rang. As usual Latin started off boring, copy down the words five times each then either translate the passage or work in the workbook. Boring right? I kind of thought so, however we do the exact opposite of what we're suppose to do. We party, well, not exactly party more along the lines of simply talk a lot.

I was just about to turn towards Yuki to ask why she had skipped out on English this morning when Oki Umino one of our big buddies cut the cheese. Or in other words let one rip, and if you don't know what that means. Well, it simply means he farted.

That right there caused us to all look at him very quickly then slide our desks away. The sliding of the desks caused him to look up from the book he was reading and look at us quizzically.

"Man.. That was awesome, but so darn gross." Kankuro said as he slid his desk as far away from Oki's as possible.

"I agree." chimed in Neji while fanning the air closest to him.

"Uh, guys.. That wasn't me.." Oki replied while quickly turning to look at Lee. Lee's eyes widened before speaking, "Whoa now guys, it wasn't me. To be honest it sounds like it came from outside in the hallway."

We all turned our heads and gazed out of the still open door where Jiraiya, our Latin teacher was standing talking to Orochimaru. Yuki snickered some as Kankuro imitated the farting noise which caused us to laugh out loud.

"You know, I bet it was Orochimaru who farted." Oki said before he went back to reading his book.

"Maybe, but you know we can't be to careful. One of us could be lying just to blame someone else." Neji stated before yawning.

"Eh, it's over and done with now Oki, how did that bug hunt go for you the other day?" I asked while scooting my desk back some.

"Ah yes the bug hunt.. It didn't go well.. It didn't go well at all." was his reply while closing his book as everyone scooted back to their normal spots. We all perked our ears up at this because well, when we hear about something that didn't go well, we want to hear about it.

"Well for one, Africanized Honey Bees(2) aren't fun. When they sting you know it. Anyway, I got stung on my bottom lip, my eye lid and my ear." Oki stated as he leaned back in his desk.

"You mean to tell me that you went looking for this rare butterfly, and came back with some nasty ass bee stings?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep, Yuki saw the whole thing." Oki replied.

"Yeah that's why I wasn't in first period this morning. By the time we got here I remember that Oki's eye was swollen up pretty bad as well as everything else that got stung, so I rushed back to his place to get him so that we could go see the school nurse." Yuki chimed in.

"Oh, so that's why you weren't in there. Well anyway, you missed this really nice argument between Naruto and Ruryo over there." I said as I kicked Kankuro's desk with my foot. Kankuro retaliated with a shove to my desk, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"What was the fight about anyway? A girl? A guy..?" Yuki questioned as Jiraiya walked back into the class shutting the door behind him. I watched as he proceeded to sit down behind his desk and take roll. After a few more seconds of being quite I turned back toward them and lowered my voice a little before speaking, "Well, we had planned to have a debate over the first Act of Romeo and Juliet. Then Kakashi-sensei remembered that we had a new student so he stood up to give us his name and such. Once a few people said hello Naruto stood up and announced like he normally does that he's going to be the future principal and all, then Ruryo snapped on him about respect and such. However, you know me and how I fall asleep when something like that happens. So yeah, missed out on a little of it."

Yuki rolled her eyes as the rest of the guys groaned. "Alex, you always miss the good stuff." Kankuro stated as he glanced at the clock on the back wall.

"Eh, it was a pointless argument anyway, now, have any of you guys seen Choji? This is like the second day he hasn't been here." I mentioned as I glanced around the room noticing that the new kid was working rather hard on the Latin I lessons that we had already covered. Lee frowned as if he was trying to remember if Choji had been here a couple of days ago. "You know, Alex is right. I haven't seen Choji for almost a week now. I wonder if he's sick or something." Yuki chimed in.

I nodded some as Neji turned towards Jiraiya-sensei. "Before you go to ask him if Choji has been present any of the past days. Has there been any all you can eat buffets lately?" Kankuro asked as he scratched his head between the two little 'kitty' ears. I sat there and racked my brain for anything along the lines of an all you can eat buffet, but nothing seem to come me.

"Kankuro, as much as I would like to say that's where he would be, I can't seem to think of anything." Lee replied as Oki, Yuki, and Neji nodded. Something odd was up and it was very clear, to all of us. Latin went on with no problems a few laughs here and there and Jiraiya-sensei being perverted some, but other than that the time seemed to fly by. Fly by meaning when the bell rang some of us grumbled because we had Orochimaru-sensei next period.. Which means Algebra II for an hour. Everyone knows what it's like to be in Algebra II for an hour. You sit there, take notes, do a few problems, listen to a couple of kids bicker: Yuki and Sasuke mainly, then the bell rings.

Well, sadly for me, when it comes to Algebra II, not only do Yuki and Sasuke bicker all the time, they sometimes get into armed fights.. Mainly with the books, pencils or markers. However, today Orochimaru-sensei wasn't in a good mood, all because of TenTen arguing with him over some problem. Joy for us! Right? No, never. We all filed into the room sensing the deadly aura coming off of Orochimaru-sensei, so we quickly took our assigned seats and opened our books to do our bell ringer. As a class we sometimes helped each other with the bell ringers so naturally we quietly whispered.

"Settle down all of you!" Shrieked Orochimaru.

"But sir, we're whispering, we're not even talking." Ino said as she sat calmly in her desk, facing the front of the room not daring to look at him.

"WHAT? Do you dare back talk me?" He screamed while storming from behind his desk over to the front of the room. Everyone swallowed loudly knowing Ino had gotten us into something that we wouldn't be able to get out of until the bell rang to go to the next class.

"Heh, I'd back talk you, you stupid snake." Yuki said quietly, while placing her head on the desk in front of her. A vein seemed to pop out on the side of his head as he quickly grabbed a marker and flung it at Yuki's head. Of course with his deadly accuracy he hit her square on the head which caused her to yelp.

"What the heck was that for? Huh?" She screeched as she sat up.

"For your ignorance." Sasuke mumbled from where he sat.

"Yeah, well if he wasn't an ugly looking Sensei maybe it would be better." Yuki retaliated. The vein on Orochimaru's head seemed to pulse with more anger as this killer look seemed to cross his face. However, Yuki and Sasuke didn't seem to notice this as they continued to bicker across the aisle. I sighed as I face palmed soon noticing that this class wasn't going to go by easy today. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Orochimaru-sensei had pushed Kiba out of his seat so that he could pick it up.

"S-sensei, a-are y-you a-alright?" Hinata asked carefully so that she doesn't further upset him. The only response he gives is the angry huffing and puffing as he suddenly brought the chair down on top of…..

Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I didn't want to make this chapter soooooo long. I really, really, really hope you're okay with this. I'll try to get the second part out as soon as I can.

(1) Spam: A canned meat made largely from pork. [I would have used something else, but I kind of thought that Japanese people ate Spam, but no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find out if they did or not. T-T]

(2) Africanized Honey Bees: Known colloquially as "killer bees", are hybrids of the African Honey Bee. They aren't deadly unless stung multiple times. [In Oki's case.. He lived which was very lucky. LOL.]

Author's Note: You're all probably going: "Why are Japanese people taking a Latin class." Well in most high schools the curriculum requires the students to take at least two years or a foreign language and I decided to use Latin.


End file.
